deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Hitomi
Hitomi (ヒトミ , Hitomi) is a karate expert and the daughter of a Japanese mother and German karate master who debuted in Dead or Alive 3. She knows Ein well because they learned to fight in the same dojo. She has been practicing karate under her father's tutelage since she was a child. Hitomi enters the Dead or Alive Tournament mostly because she either wants to prove her skills, or she wants to see Ein and force him to come back to the dojo. Hitomi is the successor to Ein since Ein turned out to be Hayate and he too debuted in Dead or alive 3. So far the only appearance Hitomi made outside of Dead or Alive was in Monty Oum's Dead Fantasy. She was the strongest fighter on the DOA side with amazing strength. She appeared in the first two parts and will appear in the next three. History Hitomi was born in Germany to a German Karate master and a Japanese woman, making her a mix of German and Japanese. As first revealed in DOA3's backstory, Hitomi first found Ein passed out in the Black Forest. Taking him home, Hitomi and him studied karate under her father until his memories finally returned. To this day, Hitomi still maintains a close relationship with Ein. In Dead Or Alive 2: Ultimate, Hitomi is an unlockable character which can be unlocked by having a Dead or Alive 3 savefile and by clearing the story mode with Ein. Dead or Alive 3 Hitomi enters the DOA3 Tournament in order to test her skills against other martial artists and prove to her father, a German Karate master, that she is capable of her skills. She crosses paths with Jann Lee, who also shares a keen passion for Martial Arts. In the last stage before the Genra battle, she finally meets with Ein, although he is now Hayate. She tries to convince him to come back to her father's dojo in Germany, as well as prove to him her martial arts skill. Unfornately she lost to Hayate, but she was able to prove her martial arts skills. With that, Hitomi's father let her leave the dojo as she moves on with her life. Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Hitomi was invited to Zack Island for the Dead or Alive 4 tournament. However, that was only a ruse concocted by Zack to lure the girls of DOA to a two week tropical vacation. Dead or Alive 4 A sudden illness has befallen Hitomi's father, the owner of a successful Karate dojo and prominent member of the German martial arts community. Although he has recovered, the family's training hall is in financial trouble. Hitomi's days are very busy as a result, but one of her greatest strengths is not letting the gravity of the situation faze her. During the fourth Dead or Alive tournament, she looks for Ein as she remembers him from when they trained together in Germany. Hitomi hopes Ein can come up with an idea to save her father's dojo, while on the way she enters many places which became her arena and the people she confronted became her opponent. In her ending, she is seen dancing around her apartment while preparing breakfast, only to spill it when her doorbell rings. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Hitomi is a young girl who has dedicated herself to mastering karate. After hearing that the new Dead or Alive Tournament would be held at New Zack Island, she vowed to make up for her loss in the previous tournament and left straight away. Stats *'Power' - 4/5 *'Technique' - 1/5 *'Defense' - 3/5 *'Jump' - 1/5 *'Speed' - 2/5 Hitomi is similar to Tina, she's powerful but defensive. However she doesn't have good technique and she doesn't have good speed. She is also similar to Tekken's Emily Rochefort on the fact that she practices martial arts and is closest to her father more than her mother. Relationships Ein Hitomi and her father found Ein in a forest somewhere in Germany. He didn't remember anything, so they gave him the name Ein. Hitomi and Ein trained together in the style of karate. After Ein got his memory back and realized who he truly was, he left the dojo. Hitomi goes out to find Ein and tries to convince him to go back to the dojo. Ein refuses and tells her if only she could beat him then maybe he might go back. Hitomi is the only non ninja character to have relationships to Hayate. Since Hayate was Ein, Hitomi knows Hayate from instinct. Lei Fang It is unkown if Lei Fang and Hitomi are friends. During the Dead or Alive Tournament (DOA4 specifically) they seem to bear slight animosity towards one another, however during the DOAX series the two get on very well and in most of the trailers and in the opening FMV's are always seen together. This could be strengthened by the fact they are both very keen martial artists. Tina Hitomi seems to be friends with Tina Armstrong as she was seen in Tina's story mode in Dead or Alive 3, where Tina discussed her acting career to her. Jann Lee In DOA 3, they show each others martial arts, Jann Lee showed Hitomi that his Jeet Kune Do style and Hitomi showed her Karate style and both of them explained their's fighting skills is a power but unknown that either Karate or Jeet Kune Do is stronger or weaker. They reappear again in DOA 4 but this time they were not gossiping about powers. Instead, Hitomi went into the jungle and meet one of the animals but the T-Rex appeared as it were gonna kill Hitomi but Jann Lee appear and saved her by kicking the T-Rex and it fell down which angered Hitomi and she explained that is so cruel to hurt the T-Rex even though the T-Rex is so harmful. They also appeared in DOA 4 intro (but not the trailer) that they were fighting in the road and Hitomi kicked Jann Lee and he had been bumped by the car for many times. Personality Hitomi is a martial artist through and through. Her victories have come as a result of a grueling training regimen as well as a complete commitment to her studies and her art. Not only has Hitomi practiced her techniques, she has studied them, coming to understand the deeper principles behind karate as well as the art itself. Hitomi is very much an honorable competitor and follows the traditions of her art to the letter. She always fights fairly in a match, for to do otherwise would bring shame to her name, her martial art, and her father's dojo. Hitomi is also fair in her dealings with others, treating everybody equally and with the respect that they deserve. She will not underestimate a foe by acting in a brash or overconfident manner. At all times, she will fight to the best of her ability, as she wishes to test her strength and training to the fullest. Gameplay Hitomi can be considered the successor to Ein, in terms of fighting technique and statistics, except that Hitomi is slightly faster, and Ein's strikes are somewhat more powerful than hers. Hitomi's fighting style relies on quick, medium-damage strikes, and her recovery time frame is excellent. Her tell-tale "wind-up" shared with Ein, however, is a popular counter-attack weakness for her, and the majority of her attacks lack good mix-up's, which means that most high-to-mid holds are effective against her. Her "interruption attacks" however (such as the Tsubauchi) are competent in keeping the opponent off guard, as well as making Hitomi preferable for aggressive players. Musical Themes Below are Hitomi's themes. *It's To Show - Dead or Alive 3 *Turn On The Lights - Dead or Alive 4 Costumes *Signature: Hitomi wears a denim jacket over a green and yellow patterned tanktop and a pair of generic denim jeans and sneakers. **This costume is also available without the jacket. *A white karate gi with black belt. Hitomi sometimes wears her tanktop underneath. Hitomi is also barefoot in this costume. Other Appearances Dead Fantasy Hitomi makes an appearance in Monty Oums' Dead Fantasy fanmade video with DOA's Ayane and Kasumi, Ninja Gaiden's Rachel, Kingdom Hearts' Kairi, and the Final Fantasy girls. So far, she appeared in the first two parts. She's the only person in the video that doesn't have any sorts of supernatural powers and magic spells, but she is super powerful. Trivia *Hitomi and Kasumi share similar motives, both enter the DOA tournaments to find Ein/Hayate (respectively) in order to help them achieve their goals. *Hitomi is the first racially mixed character in the DOA series. *Despite her Japanese name and study in Karate, it appears that Hitomi is acclimated more into the German lifestyle than that of the Japanese - living in Germany, sporting western attire, blue eyed, and having a relatively close, more visible relationship with her German father (who is also her Karate Instructor) than her Japanese mother. *Hitomi is the first DOA cover girl to replace Kasumi - with the release of Dead or Alive 3, the advertisements were noticeably more focused on Hitomi rather than Kasumi. *Hitomi ranked 3rd place in the third DOA tournament. *Similar to Kokoro, Hitomi is half Asian and half Europen. Hitomi's mother is Japanese but has lived her whole life in Germany. *The label on the back of Hitomi's jeans always bear the initials of the the game she's in, for example, in Dead or Alive 4, they read "DOA4." Category:Characters